Naoe and Takuya: Slave vs Master
by smile-ookii
Summary: The day has finally come for Naoe to claim his lord and master, Kagetora, as his own. Will Kagetora refuse? Or will he release the pent up feelings both have been fighting for 400 years? Placed after the ending of the OVA. Oneshot.


**oneshot**: Naoe and Takuya: Slave vs. Master  
**mirage of blaze**: BL  
**written by**: smile-ookii

I hope no one minds BL action. Rated M because, well, it's boys and sex. Like Hollywood glamour. Also, language and extreme visionary.

**———**

**  
**"Today is the day that Nobutsuna Naoe will try and take me," said Uesugi Kagetora into the silence of his apartment. The _Meikai Uesugi _had just defeated the Araki clan and had settled down to rest from their long, hard, battle. Just a few weeks before, Naoe and Kagetora had shared a bitter parting. "If you decide to come back, you'll have to beat me. And if you beat me, I'll let you have me, you dog." Kagetora had never laughed so coldly in his life before, and certainly not at Naoe. The other man had stood silently, staring at Kagetora, hard in thought. "If you will not have me yourself, then what is the reason to have you at all?" Naoe roughly moved his eyes over Kagetora's manly frame, then pierced his eyes with his own. "I won't have to beat you, Lord Kagetora. You'll come for me, willingly and begging. And because I love you—" Naoe choked back tears, but when he spoke again they were flowing freely down his face. "And because I love you, I will not refuse you," he whispered. And then he turned and left.

Kagetora had smiled harshly at the retreating back, thinking of one last thing to say.

But nothing pushed forth from his lips, and finally, he too went home. But Naoe had left quite an impression on him; Kagetora thought of him daily. Even as Takuya, Naoe would not leave his mind in peace. It seemed that everywhere he turned, Naoe's presence was there. A park bench brought back memories of when he and Naoe had shared a small lunch. "_Oh, Naoe, take the last sashimi. I don't even like fish that much._" Despite all of his protests, Naoe kept trying to give the _shashimi_ to Kagetora until finally, Naoe gently forced the chopsticks into Kagetora's open mouth. Staring intently into each other's eyes, they were silent for a tense moment; and then Naoe leaned forward, softly brushing his lips against Kagetora's. Blushing, Kagetora had turned his head. "Uhm, well, it is rather good," he stammered, and proceeded to stuff the rest of his food into his mouth.

"Naoe, do not forget. I am your master, you are my slave. I shall _never _bend down to you! Never!" At that moment, footsteps began to echo off the floors in the hallway. Silently, Kagetora moved into a corner, facing the doorway. It seemed like eternity to him as he listened to the footsteps. They stopped outside his door. "Come in, it's unlocked, _Naoe_," sneered Kagetora. The shadow underneath the door hesitated, and then the door handle turned. As Naoe stepped inside, he closed the door with a finality that shook Kagetora's core. "Kagetora-sama. You were anticipating me, awaiting me? Are you that eager to have me buried inside of you, for hours, for days maybe, thrusting as we wake up and as we fall sleep?" Struggling to contain the turmoil inside of him but shaking nonetheless, Kagetora's face and body flushed. He silently thanked his father that the lights were off and it was night, dark as sin.

"You think I cannot see and hear you tremble, your body flushed as it imagines what I can do to please it? You think I cannot see your wavering glance, as you look for an exit, as you look for a way out of what you want, what you desire so terribly? I am your everlasting lover, Nobutsuna Naoe, and you, my Kagetora, can not refuse what you yourself want!" Kagetora trembled all the more, and felt weka in his knees. Thinking to escape, he pushed off the wall only to be pushed back and held by Naoe's strong hands. Kagetora began to breathe heavily, panicking. "Naoe...I am stronger than 400 years ago. You think that words will sway me, make you more dangerous to me? You are a fool." But as he spoke, he heard his own lie, and Naoe heard it too. Smiling that grim little smile of his, Naoe used one hand to caress Kagetora's moist face. "Oh, you don't want me? Well, I want you," he added coldly. "Now, would you like it nice, or forceful? I'd prefer one over the other, but it's your choice."

As Kagetora thought, the silence was overbearing. Even the trees had stopped swaying to hear his reply. There were no sounds of lovemaking anywhere in the apartment building; there were no other footsteps, or coughing, or even people for that matter. "You...bastard. I WILL NOT DO IT FOR YOU!" Before Naoe could react, Kagetora reached up and brought Naoe's head to his own, kissing Naoe so hard that both their lips bruised. Naoe paled a stark white as he clasped his arms around Kagetora, embracing him with love. "You will not do it for me. Then for who do you do this for?" he whispered into Kagetora's lips.

"Myself."

Kagetora pushed Naoe towards the bed, undoing his buttons and zipper. They were now a wild tangle of limbs and passionate kisses. When both were naked, Kagetora paused, his body tense. "Naoe." The other man also stopped, and looked meaningfully into his lord's eyes. "It will be a pleasurable pain. Do not worry; I will be here when you fall and when you burst upwards into the stars." Kagetora looked at Naoe only a moment more, then turned his face into the pillows. "Then I am fine." Naoe burst with passion and roughly flipped Kagetora over, onto his stomach. Staring at the passive back of Kagetora, Naoe left a trail of kisses from the nape of his neck to the cheeks of his bosom. Finally, he laid on top of Kagetora's back, and kissed his cheek softly. "This is 400 years of waiting, fufilled. Enjoy your first time, my lord, because the second and third shall blend together seamlessly, as will all afterwards." Kagetora shivered, and gripped the pillows for support.

Rising, Naoe plunged deeply, and Kagetora's scream of pain was muffled into the pillows. Tears began to stream as Naoe continued to plunge, harder and faster, and more deeply, and soon Kagetora was near fainting. As he sank into the darkness, a strange feeling began to overtake him, and he felt the pain had left. Arching wildly, he joined Naoe, meeting him halfway, until lights began to burst behind his eyes. He fell, limp and shuddering, and felt Naoe's weight on him. "Do you understand, why I wanted to so much, why I love you so much?" Naoe gasped out. Too weak to speak, Kagetora nodded, and Naoe slid off, lying beside Kagetora. For the first time in 400 years, Naoe smiled happily, and brought Kagetora into the crook of his arms.

"And this, my love, is only the beginning. I will be there for you...always." And they fell into a sleep so deep, only death could have awakened the two.

———

**reviews**: That'd be nice. Be mean/honest, please, so I can be a better writer!


End file.
